


the strangest thing called love

by allwedoisdrive



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Byeler - Freeform, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Slow Burn, byler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: Mike Wheeler, living the too average life in a too average town, lives in a routine that he likes. He has his two bestfriends, Lucas and Dustin, and an obnoxious older sister that he pretends to hate, and he loves it. All he needs is the high school romance his friends keep on pushing. Mike's supposed to like Elle, and he really should, but slowly finds himself entranced to something, or someone new. Will Byers.





	1. It's Gonna Take Some Time to Do the Things We Never Had

Hawkins, Indiana was not magnificent in anyway. 

This was a fact of life. Bees buzz. Two plus two is four. Hawkins is boring. It was far too boring and far too normal and far too small, just like a trope in the movies, Too tiny to be featured on a map. That’s what Mike liked about Hawkins. It was hearty, and everyone knew everyone. And you always came back. 

Everyone came back. Not because they wanted to, but because they did. 

So, it wasn’t that Mike didn’t like change. He just wasn’t used to it. So, when change did come, it came rocketing at him like a speeding bullet. Or rather, William Noah Byers did. 

Mike first noticed him outside the gym. Mike and Lucas were leaning next to the locker room door, waiting for Dustin to finish changing so the three of them could walk to lunch together, Lucas and Mike had just come out of Econ. 

Then a boy walked past, crashing into Mike’s thoughts, wearing a cotton white jumper, His chestnut buzzcut was tucked unneatly and unintentionally under the pastel blue headphones he was wearing, wire heading into the pocket of his jeans. He was humming a tune as he waltzed past. Africa. 

And then he was gone, Mike stared at the place he used to stand, until a hand was waved in front of his face. 

“Hello? Earth to Wheeler?” Lucas asked. Right. Lucas.

Mike blushed, shaking himself out of his temple of thoughts. There was a world that needed him back. 

“I wanted to know if it was okay if a couple more people sat with us at lunch sometime soon. Max and her friends?” Lucas repeated. “Dustin’s cool with Max too, and Elle will be there.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Mike tried to answer nonchalantly. Lucas smiled. His best friends, Lucas and Dustin thought they were subtle. They were not. Try they might, but it was obvious they wanted Mike and Elle together. Mike used to want it too. For a bit. She was great, sweet and kind and feisty, and to be honest, kind of exactly Mike’s type. Sometimes Mike thought Elle liked him,. So he should like Elle. Mike tried. He just didn’t.

“What are we talking about?” Dustin said, appearing out of nowhere, putting his hand down, making the tap your neck symbol, then flicking his wrists so the three extra fingers would meet Mike’s. It was dumb, but it was the classic-party-greeting-gesture that the party did so often they did it without looking. It was routine. This was Hawkins, and things didn’t change. Mike didn’t ever want it any other way

Lucas starts stepping towards the cafeteria and Dustin and Mike trail after him. Mike forgets all about pastel headphones.

The second occasion was just as minor, and on the same day, in the Hawkins High parking lot, 

Mike, Lucas, and Dustin were picking up their bikes from their bike racks in front of the schools main entrance a few minutes after schools end. They liked leaving last, especially on Friday’s, where hardly anyone stayed after school. The late buses only came on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, so those were the days most after school activities were.

Nancy, Mike’s older sister, a junior, couldn’t drive them home either way. She had her license, but not a car. Steve, her boyfriend, usually drove her home. Or, whatever the two of them were now. Steve Harrington, the past senior it boy. He used to be such a jerk, and hang out with even jerkier friends, but just like a movie trope, changed for Nancy. Dustin had a serious “The Truman Show” conspiracy where Hawkins truly was a television show. Hawkins was pitch-perfect in a way, a town of happy endings. Even for Steve. 

Steve was now significantly less popular, but was really sweet. He was a big brother to Dustin, and actually made an effort to talk to Mike and Lucas. But the relationship between him and Nancy had clearly changed. Nancy still cared about him deeply, that much was obvious. But Mike was still clueless to what was truly going on. Mike pushed it to the back of his mind, and hopped on his bike. 

The parking lot was near completely empty, sans the school staff’s cars’, The buses were gone and the car traffic on the exits running slim. The lack of people also meant a lack of Troy and James. That of course was a leading factor. Lucas and Dustin unlocked their bikes, entrapped in a conversation Mike realized he should probably be apart of when they looked at him expectantly.

“Sorry, what?” Mike asked, cycling to them as they rode out the parking lot together in tune. 

“Max asked us if we all wanted to hang out sometime!” Dustin exclaimed. “She wants to take your reign of first place on Dig-Dug. Max said her, Elle, and Will would be at The Arcade Palace at six. You’re in, right?” 

Will. That was his name. Pastel headphones was the third to the trio that Lucas and Dustin were so fixated on. He’d heard so much about Max and Elle. But near nothing about Will. Something made him curious about the boy. 

“Sure, I’m in the mood to defeat someone today.” Mike said, and Dustin cackled while Lucas shook his head. 

“No way.” Lucas stated dreamily. Oh, that boy was too far gone. “You’ll see, she’s really good. I think Will is too. Elle doesn’t know how to play any of the games though. Her dad used to, like, confine her in the house all the time.”

Dustin cuts in, “I mean, he is the chief. Hopper’s really strict. But Max said when he got married to Will’s mom, they moved to Hawkins the same day Max did, and ever since, they’ve all been pretty close. So now they’re teaching Elle more about the ‘outside world’,” Dustin and Lucas exchange looks. “Hey, maybe you can teach Elle how to play.”

Dustin Henderson. Otherwise known as the least subtle person in this planet. God, you got to love him. Mike and Elle talk a lot, and Elle really is really cool. She used to spend her summers in a magic day camp, the only place Hopper allowed her to go because it was run by his friend. Brenner. Elle knew the most insane magic tricks.

Elle really was special. Mike and her would probably be special together. And yet. There was no spark. Maybe something would build. Either way, Mike couldn’t wait for the arcade hang out. 

Something was bound to happen.


	2. the neon lights above us glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets up at the Arcade. Fun times ensue.

Mike had always liked that the sign next to the arcade always shone just a bit too bright. It was only a bit past six pm, but seeing as it was just two weeks before Christmas, the dark always gets dark too soon. It always did that time of year at that time of day. Twilight, the best part of the day. The “PALACE” letters radiated neon in the blue hydrangea sky, and it always felt like something you could see for miles. 

Mike was stuck staring at it, as apparently, no one else knew how to be punctual. It was cold, but Mike never liked going in first and alone. He didn’t have to worry about that much longer, as a car pulled up. The “Palace Arcade” was small, and usually ransacked by the same group of middle and elementary schoolers. Everyone in town was probably at the huge high school game. Mike could never understand why everyone in Hawkins loved football so much. 

Two people hopped out of the car, and upon further inspection, Mike noticed it was a Hawkins Police Department instituted car. Hopper’s. Hopper called out something in his rolled down window, something about family show watching, and drove off. 

Elle and Will strolled up together in harmony, their steps in matching speed and positions. They shed shy greetings to Mike, and he did the same. 

“Hi. Sorry we are late. Dad is always so late. If it was Joyce, we’d be on time.” Elle explained, and Will nodded. Mike shrugged, as if tossing aside the ten minutes he’d spent awkwardly standing in the cold. 

“Where is everyone?” Will asked, and Mike felt an odd static. It was the first time Will had ever spoken to him, and sillily, Mike didn’t realize they’d talk tonight.

“I’m not sure, I’ve just been standing here.” Mike replied, and Will nodded.

“Have they responded to your texts?” Will was looking at Mike in some odd way. It was cold out, but something in Will’s gaze warmed just a tad bit of his insides. Will’s hair looked just like his eyes. Chestnut and soft. 

“What?”

“You’ve texted them right? Or like called them?” Will repeated, and Mike doesn’t know why he feels so stupid all at once. Mike blamed his sudden flush on the chill outside. Before Mike could respond, three bikes pulled up in tune. Max, Dustin, and Lucas rolled up in their respective bikes, panting, and rambling excuses. 

They all had different excuses, Max said she had to be dropped off at the game first with Billy, and then cycle here on her own. Dustin and Lucas were biking together, and mid-travel stopped for snacks. It was odd they all ended up at the same time, but Mike believed them. 

Walking in together, they carry on the conversation, and walked in the arcade. The group decided on eating the snacks and talking before gaming. They had their pick of seating because no one else was at the arcade, only two workers were on shift even. Steve, and this other girl Robin, a junior at Hawkins High. Mike wondered if Robin and Nancy were friends. 

The kids plopped down at the booth closest to the games. Mike shared one side with Lucas and Dustin, and facing him was Elle seated at the other side with Max and Will. It was funny how it was it was the six of them hanging out in one group, but still felt like two groups of three. The awkward tension striking down an invisible division. 

“Lucas, dump out your bag,” Dustin enjoined, after a moment of stiff silence. Twizzlers, cheez-its, Doritos, and a six pack of coke cans fell out of the bag and onto the silver table. Mike fistbumped Lucas. 

“Backpack beverages. Nice.” Max joked, and Elle smiled. Dustin called over Steve from behind his bar to bring out huge bowls, and Steve actually did it. They sit and chat, everyone politely pretended not to notice Max and Lucas playing footsie under the table. Almost as if they were making up for the shows of affection, Lucas and Max bickered twice as much as everyone else. The conversations go from dry to fun. It was nice. 

After the food was practically devoured, and everyone had finished their drinks, the group ventured the games. Max looked at Mike with a fierce glance, like he was a competitor she was about to pounce. He was. 

“So, Wheeler,” Max started. “About that Dig Dug thing…” 

As it turns out Maxine Sadie Mayfield happens to be beast at Dig Dug. Mike’s top score was 38, 190, and that was after coins and coins and tickets and tickets and losses over and over again. Over a span of multiple years.

Max’s high score was 63, 895. 

Max was also, in no way modest. Mike tuned out of her cheers and the praises of Dustin and the insults from Mike, and looked across the arcade. Elle and Will were taking their go at the claw machine. Elle nodded at Mike in acknowledgement in the middle of her round, and Will smiled at Mike and waved him over. Will had a nice smile. As Mike walked over to them, he realized they were pretty successful. 

“I swear Elle is cheating or something,” Will joked. “She’s already won two teddy bears, and now she’s digging around for that red cap. Dustin has a blue one just like it.” Mike watched as Elle dragged out a cap by the tip. 

“Wow.” Mike remarked, eyeing the fresh brown bear in Will’s hand. “Elle, you think you win that stuffed tiger? My sister Holly would adore it.” Elle nodded, licked her lips, and went in for the kill. Mike found it funny how while she looks so vicious, she was still softly humming the lyrics to the song playing from the speakers. Marty McFly. 

“You know, I thought her name was Nancy,” Will announced, after a moment.

“What? Oh, Nancy’s my older sister. Holly’s the name of my younger sister. She’s seven, not seventeen. Nancy, she hangs out with your older brother right?” Mike responded. Will nodded confirmation. Will opened his mouth to say something else, but Mike’s attention gets pulled off to Elle’s jump in the air. 

“Yes!” Elle exclaimed. “Bad news, I wasted all my money. This claw game is expressive.” 

“I think you mean our money. Your dad gave us it to share. I hope Max still has some left,” Will soured. 

“You guys are welcome to use mine,” Mike interrupted, and continues on before Elle and Will could refuse. “I’m serious. This is the only thing I really spend my money on. Plus, this is your first time here, right?” 

The siblings say opposite answers at the same time. Elle was never allowed to go, but as fate finds it, Will rued the arcade throughout the entirety of his childhood. 

“Well, then, uhh Elle you take my money, since you’ve never played. Here’s five bucks.” Mike offered, Elle accepting reluctantly. “Will, why don’t we just share mine? We can play rounds together, I guess.”

“If you don’t mind. Then yeah! That sounds cool,” Will professed, and Mike led him to an old “The Simpsons” dual competitive game. Will on the left, and Mike on the right. Every few moments, Will and Mike’s elbows would clack and their hands would brush one another. Mike expected uncomfortness alone with Will, but the two got on well better than expected. Each time Mike lost a life, Will’d laugh at his criming comments, and Mike liked how Will got into the game. 

He noted how Will played with every part of himself. His eyes immersed on the board, how he stood on the tip of his toes at exciting parts, how he’d fumble with the buttons. It seemed like only a second, but Mike looked away too long, and lost the game for them both due to lack of attention.   
“Shit! Sorry,” Mike apologized, and Will shrugged him off. 

“It’s okay. I was about to lose anyway,” Will said. Mike doesn’t note how Will had four lives left, and they exchanged glances and grin. It was a small moment, robbed when Lucas whisked the two of them away so they could have a “Dance, Dance, Revolution” competition. Only a moment, he shouldn't have, Mike felt he really knew “Pastel Headphones”.

It was still a nice moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title to this chapter is a lyric from the song mentioned. Marty McFly by Luke Christopher.


End file.
